Building Alliances
by junemary
Summary: "It's your call, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Buonarotti boss shouted, "If you don't hand over Chrome Dokuro, there will be war in your hands, Vongola Decimo."


**Building Alliances  
**_by: junemary_

**A/N: Just a plot bunny that has been flooding my mind. It won't stop bugging me so...here. **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Of all the families his family had to mess with, it had to be the family they are working with on an alliance.

The Buonarotti Famiglia.

The boss, Frederico Buonarotti, is a good-natured man but easily angered when harm comes to his family.

And the Vongola Famiglia harmed a _few _of their men.

The boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has been calming the opposing side's boss for some time now.

The scrimmage was done by the Varia, an undeniable part of the Vongola Famiglia.

After the damage, Squalo deliberately left all the responsibility to the head of the Vongola Famiglia saying that his useless boss only will fell asleep during boring meetings like this one.

Vongola Decimo and his seven guardians are currently in the Buonarotti Mansion to solve the dispute civilly.

But no, Frederico wants to avenge the death of his men.

Not by peace talks.

Not by compromises.

But by _war._

And adding insult to injury, Mukuro just have to blurt it aloud, "Are you not a little old to be waging war?"

Tsuna face palmed then and there. He wanted the ground to swallow him up.

If there is one thing the Buonarotti boss does not like, it is talking about his age.

Just a whooping fifty-year gap between him and Tsuna.

All the men surrounding Frederico got their firearms, ready to shoot anytime.

In response, the Vongola guardians activated their Vongola Gears.

Tsuna did the universal sign of surrender.

"The Vongola Famiglia has a lot of branches, Frederico." Tsuna stated to intimidate the fuming boss.

The Buonarotti boss raised his right hand to signal his men to be on standby and that he wanted to hear more from Tsuna.

"We also have a lot of Family Alliances to aid us. No matter how proud you are of your massive force, there is a slim chance you'll win against us."

Frederico scratched his beard and looked up to Tsuna. "What do you propose then, Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna gave out a relieved sigh. "That we settle this peacefully, Frederico. That's all I ask."

"Alright. No war then."

Tsuna smiled at him.

"But one condition, Tsuna."

"You bastard! You have no right to ask anything from Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Let's hear what he has to say."

Frederico laughed, "It is just a little favor I want from you, Decimo."

Vongola Decimo's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the tone the Buonarotti boss is using. It is a part disgusting and a part … _lusty_. He shook his head. He has to listen whatever Frederico asks to avoid bloodshed.

"What is this condition, Frederico?"

Frederico smirked, "I want Chrome Dokuro."

All hell breaks loose.

"You—!"

"WHAT IS THAT—!"

"Kufufufu, do you want to die?"

"Yare, yare."

"That is EXTREMELY UNACCEPTABLE—!"

Chrome just blushed amidst the shouting of the other guardians.

Paying no mind to his hysterical guardians, Tsuna stood up with a gaping mouth.

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro glared at him from behind, "what do you intend to do?"

"Wha-?" Tsuna was cut off when Frederico rasied his right hand.

"Chrome Dokuro is a beauty. I want her as my wife."

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"That beautiful indigo hair, that glassy amethyst eyes, that pale skin, and those luscious lips." Frederico day dreamt.

Hibari's eye twitched.

Yamamoto laughed.

He _cheerfully _laughed.

There was no other noise inside the hall except for Yamamoto's _melodious _laugh.

He pointed a finger at the Buonarotti boss and then to Chrome.

Yamamoto held his stomach and started to speak (while laughing), "I just can't imagine that!" Then he proceeded to laughing uncontrollably.

With gritted teeth, Tsuna managed to whisper, "Will someone stop him for me?"

Yamamoto, who heard what his boss said, scratched his head but continued to snicker silently (with much effort in keeping it low) in the background.

Although the Buonarotti boss remained a passive face, the traces of fumes are forming in his ears.

"It's your call, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Frederico shouted, "If you don't hand over Chrome Dokuro, there will be war in your hands, Vongola Decimo."

"Just wait a minute, Frederico." Tsuna turned to Chrome and said, "The decision isn't mine to decide. It's Chrome's."

The older man crossed his arms and scoffed, "Then there will be war, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna eyed Chrome, "It's your call."

Chrome closed her eye, thinking probably. She eyed the other guardians who are silently chanting 'no'. She sighed and dejectedly said, "If this will be the betterment of the alliance, bossu, then yes. I'll marry Signor Buonarotti."

"Chrome, your future—!"

Yamamoto laughed uncontrollably.

"THAT'S AN EXTREME DECISION, CHROME!"

"Kufufufu, I'll personally kill the old man."

"Chrome-nee, this is outrageous!"

Chrome stepped forward and said, "It's alright."

Tsuna tried to stop his female mist guardian from going to the Buonarotti side where Frederico opened his arms to welcome his soon-to-be wife.

"Jyuudaime, stop her— !"

Yamamoto's laugh faded away and replaced by a serious look.

"Chrome-nee!"

"Don't worry my cute little Chrome; I'll save you from the devil soon."

"SAWADA STOP HER TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna turned to his guardians to calm them down but Hibari beat him to it.

"Herbivores, shut up."

Thorough silence engulfed the place.

Clanking of heels echoed in the room. Hibari walked in front of Tsuna and said, "I'll bite you to death later."

Vongola Decimo just closed his mouth and let his cloud guardian do the talking.

Hibari Kyoya stopped in the middle.

"Chrome Dokuro, explain yourself."

"I have made my decision, Hibari-san."

Hibari smirked, "You belong to me, Chrome Dokuro."

Seven jaws dropped in disbelief.

"I am not your property, Kyoya." Chrome retorted.

"You are already mine, Chrome Dokuro."

Chrome crossed her arms, "Since when?"

"Ever since you tended my wounds with those delicate fingers."

Chrome blushed.

"Ever since you cried on my shoulders."

Tsuna's jaw dropped more.

"Ever since you looked at me with such tender eyes."

Gokudera's eyes bulged.

"Ever since you said that you 'like' me in a passionate way."

Yamamoto has this odd smile.

"Ever since I held those hands and intertwined them with my fingers."

Mukuro looks murderous.

"Ever since you said you were jealous of other woman crowding before me."

Lambo covered his mouth with his hands.

"Ever since I tasted your luscious lips."

Ryohei tried to shout the word 'extreme' but the nosebleed stopped him from saying anything.

"Ever since I sle—"

"STOP IT!" Chrome shouted while blushing madly. "Mou, just stop it!"

HIbari smirked, "Are the reasons enough to prove that you are mine?"

Frederico ignored the cloud guardian and snaked his arms around Chrome's waist, pulling her near him at the same time.

Hibari's eyes darkened at the gesture.

"I thought I made it clear that Chrome Dokuro's mine." Hibari withdrew his tonfa (who knows where he hides it all the time) and assumed stance.

"Too bad, she made her decision to be my wife."

"She's mine, herbivore."

Tsuna shouted, "Kyoya, no fighting please."

Hibari glared at him and charged at the Buonarotti boss anyway.

Chaos ensued.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tsuna tried not to shudder what had happened at the Buonarotti Mansion yesterday.

His guardians versus ten thousand Mafiosi.

HIbari Kyoya versus Frederico Buonarotti.

And he just stood there in the middle of the fighting like a complete idiot.

The Buonarotti's were annihilated in less than an hour.

And he didn't even use the Double X-Burner.

_So much for the alliances, _Tsuna thought.

Superbi Squalo sent him a video where Xanxus is clapping and even congratulating him.

Throughout Italy, the demise of the Buonarotti in the hands of Vongola Decimo and guardians spread like wildfire, saying that Vongola Decimo gave a fitting end to the Buonarotti because they turned down the alliance.

Right now, he has a total of six-thousand requests (even yakuzas) of an alliance with the Vongola.

"More requests came in today, Jyuudaime." Gokudera entered the room with a _few _folders in his hands.

Tsuna just sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Isn't this good, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn entered the room.

"It isn't. There's so much paperwork." Tsuna pointed at the stack beside him.

"Why didn't you stop Hibari from fighting?"

Tsuna eyed him, "Isn't it obvious? I'd rather have many enemies in my hands than be bitten to death."

Reborn inwardly smirked, completely understanding the hidden message.

'_I'd rather have many enemies than fighting my own family.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

The Vongola Mansion is filled with unconscious people with bleeding noses whenever Hibari and Chrome walk holding hands.

_Paperwork for hospital charges. _

_Paperwork for hiring new staff._

_And the list continues._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
